Desde la Oscuridad
by Mihll
Summary: One shot


DESDE LA OSCURIDAD

.

Por Mihll

.

La casa estaba fría, olía a soledad. A pesar de los años, del común acuerdo de una convivencia libre de guerra, existían aires de continuos conflictos. Ella trabajaba desde muy temprano hasta altas horas de la noche, sin importar el día, ni la ocasión; trabajaba duro porque sólo así dejaba de pensar.

Dejó su chaqueta en el perchero, el reloj marcaba las 11 pm en punto. Como cada noche fue al refrigerador, tomó su cena y la calentó para sentarse frente a la mesa de la cocina.

"Revuélvete en tu tumba" pensó en vez de dar las gracias y comió lentamente.

Hacía mucho que le había perdido el respeto a la memoria de Gloval, en el fondo lo odiaba. Él la había propuesto a la GTU como su sucesora, ella quería su puesto, iba a conseguirlo de alguna manera en algún momento, y si bien nunca imaginó que sería de la forma rápida a costa de su repentina muerte, aceptó de buena gana sólo para honrarlo, y había sido el peor error de su vida.

Después de un par de bocados dejó todo, pasó por el baño, siguió hasta el fondo del único pasillo de la caja de zapatos que era su casa y se adentró en el cuarto de la derecha.

Su móvil parpadeó. Presionó el altavoz.

— ¿Dónde estás Lisa Hayes?—la voz de Miriya con música de fondo.

Demoró unos segundos en hilar una respuesta. — ¿Dónde más podría estar?...En casa.

— ¡Es navidad! ¿Qué haces en esa jaula?

—Intento dormir.

— ¡Qué aburrida!

—Disculpa que no comparta tu alegría—Colgó.

No estaba enojada, ya le daba lo mismo lo que hicieran la tropa de cretinos año tras año en la misma fecha. La navidad no existía, había muerto tras comprobar que Rick y Minmei habían usado esa fecha para hacer el amor.

— ¿Acaso tengo que tirar la puerta para sacarte de allí? — la voz de Rick se oyó demandante. Ella sólo atinó a quitarse los aretes y dejarlos en su joyero. —Lisa, eres mi esposa, más que eso, eres la primera persona que debe estar al frente de la cena de navidad, tu grado demanda un respeto por tus subordinados y me incluyo.

—Buenas noches—dijo simplemente, segundos después se oyó un ruido sordo. —¡Buen intento Hunter!

La puerta no había cedido. Dio por hecho que él estaba sobándose alguna parte de su anatomía, rió al imaginarlo arrugando su perfecto traje de gala con el que, suponía, quería impresionar al canario.

— ¡Tus amigos te esperan! —gritó él finalmente, intentando sonar con voz firme.

—Amigos…—se recargó contra la puerta, no por ésa noche sólo eran ella y su cómoda cama—Estoy cansada, además ya envié a alguien en mi representación.

—Me haces ver como un idiota todos los años—él dijo sentido.

—Después de años te importa ir solo. Siempre has ido solo. Sabemos que todo el mundo habla ¿y qué? —Silencio—¿Rick?

Entonces comenzaban los cinco minutos de silencio que sería seguido por el ruido de una puerta al borde del destrozo. Abrió la puerta lentamente, asomó su cabeza al pasillo, Rick ya no estaba ahí. Nada cambiaba.

¿Seguiría todo igual, año tras año, hasta que la tolerancia se acabara por completo?

¿Cuál era el problema de apartarlo definitivamente de su lado?...Sí, lo que diría el consejo y su jodido capricho de tener al mando a una mujer respetable, porque se les antojaba invitar a su casa a una almirante con un hombre a su lado.

Suspiró. Al volver su vista a la cama su deseo de postrarse se había esfumado, por suerte el azote de la puerta se hizo oír, dos minutos antes de lo normal. Salió de su escondite, fue a la sala y se plantó en frente de la imagen de Gloval abrazándola a ella y Claudia, la morena que jamás hubiera permitido semejante locura.

Se casó enamorada de Rick y hasta el momento no sabía que lo había empujado hasta el altar con ella, si moría de amor por Minmei.

—Por qué no dejé entrar a Jack en mi vida, quizás me hubiera dado una vida muy distinta…

El que había muerto en una misión en el espacio, quien hasta en el final de existencia hubo enviado un mensaje, diciendo que la amaba y que moría feliz sólo por el hecho de conocerla.

— ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera justo ahora? —como si fuese a responder esperó una respuesta.

—El jodido piloto te diría que te fueras con tu esposo—Rick contestó, se había tardado en responder, pero siempre estuvo allí, aguardando en la cocina.

Ella se giró y mostró un rostro impresionado.

—Tú…

—Cuatro navidades de lo mismo apesta—dijo él cogiendo su chaqueta y el abrigo de ella—. A pesar de todo tu uniforme se ve impecable, te diría que fueras a cambiarte de ropa pero estamos muy retrasados.

Por fin reaccionó. —No iré a ningún lado contigo.

—Irás. Por tu culpa me duele el hombro y quiero que pagues por ello—le ofreció el abrigo y ella lo miró con desprecio.

—No iré. —viéndolo a los ojos.

—Irás, y mañana comenzaremos los trámites del divorcio. Si tanto te molesta esto te dejaré libre, no tiene caso continuar.

Ella estiró su mano, parecía decidida. Vaciló.

— ¿Por qué?...Quiero que me digas por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo.

—No soy tan estúpido Lisa. —puso el abrigo en sus manos, y se apresuró en salir.

o0o0o

Rick ya había calentado el motor del coche, preso de ansiedad de llegar a tiempo. Lisa se había tomado su tiempo en darse un retoque, en vez de su usual modo de llevar el cabello ahora lucía una coleta, se veía distinta ante los ojos de él.

Sin palabras recorrieron las calles de la ciudad hasta que entraron al aparcadero de un céntrico edificio.

—Voy a respetar la igualdad de bienes en el divorcio, y si me pidieras más, no me importa —él sólo la miró—. Hablo en serio.

Se presentaron en el salón de eventos de ése hotel y ante las miradas prejuiciosas se sentaron uno al lado de la otra, frente a ellos estaban soldados y sus familias, acomodados en largas mesas perpendiculares a la suya. Algo molestó a Lisa, su mirada se centró en Maistroff.

—Altos rangos y amigos suyos—él respetado oficial casi se atragantó con el agua que bebía—, ¿dónde están los demás? ¿Por qué no veo aquí quien ordena mi oficina? ¿Por qué no veo aquí a todos aquellos que me saludan amablemente todas las mañanas desde que piso el edificio de la GTU y hasta que llego a mi escritorio? ¿Por qué?

—Lisa, no es el momento…

Ante la súplica de Rick, Lisa se levantó de la mesa.

—No veo a los Sterling.

—Ellos se excusaron—respondió Maistroff a duras penas.

—Y entiendo porqué—miró a Rick—. Ya sé dónde es la verdadera fiesta de navidad.

Nadie pudo detenerla en su salida, iba enojada, Rick no le advirtió y ahora si estaba decepcionada.

—Te odio, Hunter. No esperé esto de ti—y se sintió jalada, de pronto tenía el rostro de Rick frente a ella.

—No lo sabía —dijo—. Nunca había venido… no podía sin ti.

—Te daba vergüenza llegar sin la señora Hunter—él negó con la cabeza— ¿Entonces qué?

—Cómo decir lo que no he podido en cuatro años de matrimonio.

— ¡Sólo dilo!—ciega por su enojo.

—Te querían en el puesto, no confiaban en ti, creían que eras inestable por tu desamor…

Ella se liberó bruscamente.

—No sé qué intentas decirme.

—Me preguntaron qué opinaba de tu posible designación, les dije que Gloval confiaba en ti, que yo confiaba en ti…que pondría mi vida en tus manos…

—Mentiste—pero no sonaba convencida.

—Pregunté qué sería si estuvieras estable emocionalmente, me dijeron que lo considerarían.

— ¿Y? —Expectante.

—Les dije que todos los comentarios eran falsos, les dije que nos amábamos…—bajó el rostro—entonces dijeron que sólo te darían el puesto si te casabas…a pesar de todo tú pensaste en mí.

—Pero no me amabas —Rick suspiró —Está bien, lo hiciste pensando en el bienestar de todos y no quiero sonar orgullosa de mi designación, pero…

—He sido feliz estando a tu lado, sabiendo que al regresar de cada patrullaje llego a un lugar que comparto contigo, sabiéndome libre de la estupidez que nublaba mis sentimientos…Lisa…

Ella había huido al lado del carro.

—Vamos a llegar muy tarde.

—Minmei está allí, Max me llamó y me lo dijo.

—Haremos cuenta que no existe, ¿te parece?

Rick asintió, pero antes de internarse en el carro, Lisa preguntó.

—¿Qué tales son las fiestas en la casa de los Sterling?

—Sé que son frías porque el salón se comprende por un gran patio a la intemperie. Sé que son muy alegres, muy movidas, y todos se conocen muy bien.

Lisa miró a Rick con sorpresa.

—Desde la soledad y oscuridad de la cocina donde me he ocultado en las noches de navidad, sólo puedo imaginar —se encogió de hombros—. No mentía al decir que no podía sin ti, y sólo me quedaba en casa, donde sabía que estabas tú.

Lisa sonrió.

** Fin**

**Notas de Autor: **Llevo más de un año sin tener idea alguna, el trabajo me anuló por completo y estos cortos escritos fueron mis últimos intentos. Hoy decidí compartir.


End file.
